


Day Twenty Three- Size Difference

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tony is a mess, Trying to hide his boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony doesn't really notice the difference between him and Steve until 'the log incident'.Then he can'tnotnotice it





	Day Twenty Three- Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Why am I so far behind on my kinktober prompts?  
> Also Me: Write well over the 1k mark she set for herself for each of these kinks
> 
> I have problems. Please enjoy

Until what Tony now called ‘the log incident’, the genius never thought much about Captain America’s size. Sure, he knew that the man’s brush with scientific gold had gifted him with an enhanced body. The story was told to any kid that had a dream that felt unobtainable, like it was possible to undergo the same once-in-a-lifetime science experiment Steve Rogers had back in the 40s. Tony had also been spoon fed the overtold tale by his father, who spun stories about Captain America every time a swig of brandy splashed over his tongue. Meeting the man with the plan in person had been annoying when realizing good old pop’s fables weren’t as fictitious as the engineer had expected, the blond beauty stunning even Natasha when first showing up on the scene. It was annoying, and maybe his own jealousy and daddy issues made him skim over the fact that Steve was quite large. 

After Loki crashed their slumber party and Tony went vacationing in the wormhole, he’d been forced to admit that forming ‘the world’s mightiest heroes’ was probably the best course of action. There were far scarier things out there than the moody demi-god with a glowing stick, and Tony liked earth too much to simply go back to playing CEO for his company and annoying Pepper with half-assed attempts at a relationship. Letting go of the firey red-head to play hero was hard, but in the end, both knew that the choice was made before the conversation was had. So Potts continued to run Tony’s company and be the best CEO Stark Industries had ever stumbled across, and Tony flew around in a tin can and punched aliens for a living. 

Clint was an ass, and Tony never turned his back on Natasha whenever teaching Thor quirky things about earth or inventing new breakthroughs with Bruce. It had been weird, living with the team, but the engineer was able to adapt. Steve wasn’t half bad when someone got to know him. He still tried to be the moral compass of the group, but that wasn’t all he was. Tony learned he preferred binge-watching Golden Girls and painting beach scenes far more than saving freedom or punching Hitler. He hated broccoli, was afraid of sharks, and despised the first uniform he’d had to wear because of the lack of breathing room. Everything that poked the wrong buttons about Captain America felt oddly right being pressed by Steve (any inner voice that hinted that ‘friendship’ wasn’t the stop Tony wanted to get off at was promptly shoved down and locked in the ‘don’t even think about it’ cell). The two men were learning each other slowly, and it was nice to have someone around to ‘accidentally bump into’ when nightmares or past demons kept either of them up. 

And yeah, maybe Ultron wasn’t Tony’s  **best** decision in the friend-making department, but at least he was a big enough man to admit it. It took getting his ass kicked by Hulk and nearly demolishing a city to get to that point, but he was working on it. So he went with his team to lick their wounds at Clint’s safe house, which was his  **actual** house (Tony still didn’t trust the little agents yet), while they figured out how to take down a killer robot that had been created by two of the smartest men Tony knew. Steve kept tight-lipped while doing his masculine chopping of wood and brooding, showing without words how upset he was with Tony. That made the engineer roll his eyes and scoff before making the mistake of joining his ‘teammate’ to talk about their missing Asgardian. Talking led to bickering, because sometimes it was impossible for their clashing personalities to co-exist. Right when Tony felt he was making his point clear, when he was explaining he created Ultron so they could stop fighting and go home, Steve had to go rip a log in half  **with his bare hands** . 

And suddenly, like a slap in the face from Mjolnir, Tony took notice. Steve’s biceps flexed at the splintering of the wood, the tight blue shirt refusing to hide the huge pectorals that tightened in the movement. Shoulders that now looked like they could carry mountains spread wide when disposing of the chunks of wood like wet paper, strong palms handing the large log with no strain on his fingers. He stood tall after his decimation of the deceased firewood, as if he’d been the one to rip the tree from the ground and shear it down with a few casual chops of his hands. And in that moment, Tony might have believed someone who told that story without any actual facts or evidence to support it. Because Steve was strong, and bulky, and  **big** -

And Tony had never gotten turned on so fast in his life. 

It’d been weird to hear how soft Steve’s voice got after showing such raw power, too much for Tony to look at without feeling strange for the arousal now stirring in his stomach. His angel in disguise was Laura, and then Fury, who could kill any boner with just one creepy tractor appearance. The rest of the day the team planned and worked together the best they could, with Tony tossing in his moments of brilliance and witty one-liners when needed. But his mind was occupied when shuffling to the room that Clint had seemed far too eager to direct him to. And maybe that had been why he hadn’t realized he had a roommate until he opened the door to Steve. 

No, not Steve.  **Shirtless** Steve. And all the arousal that he’d been sure sailed away hours ago slammed into him like a cargo ship full of Hulks. 

“We’re sharing a bedroom.” Tony’s words were meant to be a question, but lacked the right ending and sounded more like a breathless revelation. Steve was obvious in his attempt to hide his scowl, and continued to torture Tony by dropping the sleep shirt onto the bed to fully face Tony. Though knowing the moment was serious, the engineer had to stifle a groan at the skin presented to him,wondering how it was even possible for Steve to look bigger without clothing on. It defied all scientific reasoning, and yet his dick seemed all too happy to twitch in approval regardless. 

“I told Clint it’d be best if we had time to talk before our battle tomorrow. We need to be on the same page if we’re going to work as a team.” The stern voice wasn’t helping the weird kink that Tony was starting to discover about himself, keeping the scientist close to the door he’d come in from to maintain space between him and his supersized soldier. 

“The whole ‘doesn’t play well with others’ thing in Nat’s report wasn’t put in there to downplay my brilliance. So I think I’m gonna skip this lecture and head to bed,” Tony could only hope his snark would override the waver in his tone. His eyes scanned the bedroom, wondering if it was the small space that was making Steve look larger than life, as most of the toys in the room were made tiny for the smaller agents to train with. 

“Stark.” Footsteps that lacked some of the authority without the boots moved across the floor without hesitation, making Tony snap his attention back to the man now approaching him. He made the casual lean back against the door seem coy, and not a desperate need to keep his traitorous body from revealing how seeing the dim light of the room roll over the wide shoulders was doing things to him. It did little good when Steve’s hand reached out to plant itself onto the wall next to Tony’s head, the smaller man’s body stiffening when realizing how easily Steve’s body overshadowed his. To make everything worse, the face that his leader wore didn’t hold anger or spite; it held a vulnerable need that screamed understanding Steve when softening his voice again. “Tony.”  

“Personal space being invaded here, Cap.” Brown eyes were helpless when they glanced away, shivering as they focused on the large forearm near his cheek. It look like a tree limb, not human, and god was it thick. Tony didn’t need to shift again to feel the hardness in his pants, and he almost laughed at the craziness of the situation. Tony Stark, the man who could get any man or women in his bed with a few words and a wink, was getting teenage boners because of Captain America’s  **forearm.** He sucked in a sharp breath before looking back up to Steve, knowing his cheeks were starting to flush in his arousal. “If I say you’re right and promise never to make a killer robot again, can we go to bed?” 

“It’s not just Ultron; it’s about trust.” Then Steve shifted closer, as if the proximity of his abs to Tony’s far smaller torso would somehow mend their bridges with sexual healing. Everything ran hot in Tony’s stomach, and he didn’t know whether he wanted to punch or kiss the man in front of him. “You don’t trust the team.” 

“I do,” He protested weakly, knowing his change in volume would be attributed to the tense conversation and not the hardness currently residing in his far too silky boxers. 

“You trust Dr. Banner, and rely on Thor’s brazen personality to keep him from deceiving you. But you don’t trust Romanoff or Barton-”

“In my defense, one of them stabbed me in the neck and the other is playing Farmville with children that he may have kidnapped from Budapest.” The flat look Steve gave him made Tony shrug, hoping his sarcasm could save him from the conversation. “They never do talk about what happened there.” 

“You don’t trust me.” The hurt that moved through Steve’s face when redirecting the conversation made Tony feel even smaller than the muscular body now practically pinning him to the door did. 

“Who wouldn’t trust Captain America?” 

“I’m not talking about him.” The final step into his personal space had Tony’s breath hitching, stomach cramping and dick fully aware of the pressure that curled around Tony’s bicep. Despite being a scientist, running the Iron Man suit took strength, and Tony knew he wasn’t scrawny in the slightest. Yet the large hand holding his arm made him feel so small, and he couldn’t stop the shiver that raced through his body at the possibilities. His mind warm with arousal, Tony’s quick wit failed to come up with a response before Steve was pressing forward with the conversation with a sigh and a shake of his head. “It’s just...I’m trying to talk about us; this isn’t supposed to be a lecture.”

“I’m all for lectures if you keep your shirt off.” The words were out before Tony could stop them, and despite feeling his world cave in around him with his slip up, he was weirdly proud that it hadn’t come out sooner. His roommate looked surprised at the comment, giving himself a glance that proved he was seeing pre-serum Steve. 

“You’ve seen me naked in the decontamination showers before.” Tony’s mind tried to think back to that memory, cursing himself for not etching a picture of every inch on the thick body into his mind. He hadn’t even thought to check out the hardware Steve was working with, and with the new view of the man, Tony’s mouth watered at the thought. “I’m nothing special.” 

“Despite what my naive and possibly concussed self said before, you are  **very** special. Trust me.” 

“I think Thor’s stronger than me, and when Dr.Banner turns into the other guy- **oh** .” Deciding that there was more than one way to show ‘trust’, Tony reached forward to run his hand over the tough pectoral in front of him. He felt the gasp that captured Steve’s diaphragm and their eyes met, Tony searching for any hint of discomfort or disgust at being touched by another man. His advance was exploratory, sure, but the shudder that went through him after contact couldn’t be seen as anything but desire, and neither man would be able to deny that. Light skin made the pink on Steve’s face noticeable, but he didn’t pull away, and Tony shivered at the power he was being given when turning his attention back to the muscled body in front of him. 

Greedy hands spread down Steve’s body in wonder, fingers feeling tiny when tracing the defined muscles of his leader’s stomach. The skin fluttered and tightened with each of Tony’s movements, and the increased breathing of the man standing over him hinted to the engineer that Steve wasn’t putting up with his touches for the good of the team. His other hand dropped onto the door that Tony was still pressed against, the captain seeming to lean his weight into those anchors to steady himself. The new shift in Steve’s body brought attention back to his shoulders, and Tony didn’t stop himself from running his hands over the strained skin and groaning at the firmness of the body underneath his touch. He couldn’t find a piece of fat or unneeded flesh on Steve’s large form, meaning the mass was all muscle. Tony’s attention dragged down to his trembling teammate’s waist, thumbs sliding up the sharp V indents presented to him while his mind whirled. 

“This is so sexy,” Tony whispered, transfixed by the way the skin under him shuddered at his gentle caresses. 

“The serum d-did a number on me.” Steve’s stutter and lowered voice did pleasant things to the heat in Tony’s stomach, making his lips looser than he intended. 

“Only made your outside match your inside, Cap. You were meant to be amazing before the serum,” Tony murmured, his focus missing the widened eyes and wobbly smile he’d created with his honest reply.  

Steve lifted cars without breaking a sweat, something the genius had seen before and never thought twice about until this very moment. It didn’t help that Tony’s body was  **much** lighter than any automobile. Hell, even with his suit, there was no saying the super soldier still couldn’t hold him down. Without it? It would be easy for the good old captain to use his massive grasp and hike Tony up the doorframe, which would make him unable to do anything but feel his body press against hard muscle. Steve could probably hold both of Tony’s wrists in one hand, leaving him squirming and helpless to any of the touches his captor would find amusing. And though being pinned down had never been a favorite experience of his after his kidnapping, thinking of Steve’s torturous teasing was making a mess of the boxers hidden under his slacks. His whole body was a live wire, and he produced a moan at the sudden brush of Steve’s touch. Just as he’d predicted, battle-worn fingers easily wrapped around the wrist of the hand that had taken on a mind of it’s own, finding interest in smoothing over the front of Steve’s sweatpants. 

“We still need to talk.” But the stern voice that Tony was sure Steve meant to use was riddled with lust, and the engineer nearly cheered when his palm was guided to press closer to the hardness throbbing beneath his touch. Steve felt proportionate to his body, meaning the serum really had evened all of him out. The scientist in Tony purred at the discovery, and he curled his fingers along the cotton to get a steady grip on the man. Steve’s hips pushed up quickly into the touch, forehead dropping onto the door as the leader crowded them against it. Being pressed against the large body made Tony’s blood boil in need, hand trying to stroke Steve’s dick despite the clothing and weird angle. 

His throat let out an unidentifiable noise before he released his grasp, ignoring the huff of disappointment above him to shove his hand into the loose sweatpants and squeeze. Having a handful of the hot cock was amazing, Tony’s own dick twitching in need as he started his rhythm again. He could tell Steve’s thrust into his hand were being restrained, but even with the buffer, the strength in his hips made Tony whine. How hard could Steve thrust inside him? Would be use full strength if he got too worked up? Would he put Tony’s legs on his shoulders while they fucked, leaving him spread wider than anyone else before him? Things that had never mattered to Tony before were making his tip drool in pleasure while he worked Steve’s eager body, feeling the heavy gasps shuddering through Steve’s broad chest. His free hand couldn’t stop touching, running over shaking triceps and tense abs. The noises made between them were held back, neither seeming to forget their current predicament. 

“My big fella gonna come for me?” But Tony’s pride still swelled when Steve’s forehead nearly went through the door at the whispered words, body jerking several times before his orgasm shot against Tony’s hand. Happy with his work, Tony followed through until the end, helping milk every drop out of Steve’s well-endowed cock. For a moment, he wondered if he’d been the only one to ever get the experience of Steve during orgasm, as he’d never seen the man interested in dating since the battle in New York. Normally, being a first for someone left Tony squirming and uncomfortable, disliking the pressure placed on his shoulders to make everything right. But here with Steve, he felt content, like taking something that was meant to be his, anyway. Tony’s train of thought slowly drifted away when he felt Steve’s slumped form regain control again, though it wasn’t to pull away. Instead, a hand that he hadn’t realized moved from his wrist was inside his pants, fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of Tony’s own arousal. 

“Can I return the favor?” Then the palm was pressed just under the head of his cock, pressure wrapping around his shaft in a way that sucked the breath out of him. There was just so much grip, and though Tony knew he was blessed in  **all** areas of the body department, Steve’s touch made him feel smaller. It was overwhelming, and too wound up from his own mind and Steve’s reactions, two semi-clumsy tugs from Steve’s hand was all he needed to shoot right over the edge of his peak. Tony’s hands latched onto Steve’s biceps as he cried out in pleasure, hips useless to rut against the grip holding his dick hostage. The orgasm was unlike any before, worked up without Tony even realizing it. Come pooled in his boxers from the sensation, unable to even think of stripping while being manhandled by Steve. He collapsed onto Steve’s chest when the final wave rushed through him, positive his legs weren’t going to support his weight. And just as he predicted, Steve’s strength supported him, the captain easily lifting Tony into his hold before walking him to their bed. Despite still floating in the bliss of his afterglow, feeling strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs made his stomach warm. Tony groaned, both delighted and horrified at the discovery. 

“This is gonna be a problem.” Steve froze mid-transferring of Tony onto the bed, eyes worried when glancing down to Tony’s scrunched nose. 

“Tony, I’m sorry I-”

“Getting carried bridal style when I’m injured is embarrassing enough. Now every time you do it, I’m gonna get a boner.” Silence fell between them for only a moment before Steve groaned and crawled onto the bed next to the snickering genius.

“You are the worst.” The words were muffled into Tony’s shoulder, who felt a warm affection outline his heart at the sensation. 

“That’s hardly objective.” 

“We still need to talk about tomorrow.” The arm that hooked over his stomach to pull him into the warm chest on Steve was heavy, but felt like it belonged wrapped over Tony. The engineer hummed when pressing his hand onto the curved hip of his teammate, smiling into the skin when feeling Steve shiver.

“I’m all ears, big fella.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, nobody walked in this time! Yay for that. Though I'm sure if Clint ever finds out Tony semi-seduced Steve into giving hand jobs in his house, he may shoot an explosive arrow at him. Okay, going to try and get another one of these done tonight so I'm not too far behind. Kudos and comments really make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! <3
> 
> Day Twenty-Four: Lapdances


End file.
